Whelvenlailil: The Unicorn Realm
Whelvenlailil is Valadae’s second oldest kingdom, and richest in the resource of natural manna. The landscape is predominantly forestry—spanning over half the kingdom—with the coastal region and upper inland comprised of open fields and valleys. A realm renown for a history steeped in beauty and tragedy, Whelvenlailil is a fragile and generally non-receptive domain, immersed in primeval folklore and home to creatures of ancient magic, both wicked and pure. Whelvenlailil is a peace-seeking kingdom, though with its wild and unrestrained energies it is known to be a perilous place for the inexperienced wanderer. The Unicorn Realm Aptly sub-titled, Whelvenlailil is home to the largest unicorn population in Valadae, including the current ruler, Great Stal-Marr, and his herd (which contains over seven hundred individuals). The unicorns have inhabited the forest regions of Whelvenlailal since before the Elder Age; before Whelvenlailil was even a kingdom. They are believed to be one of the oldest sentient inhabitants of Valadae. Some argue that they were the first; breathed to life by the Strand of manna that courses through Word of Light: the very first Word the Maker spoke into existence (in accordance to the Valadilian Creation mythos). Kingdom, Ruler, and Flag Whelvenlailil is one of Valadae's eastern kingdoms. Its current ruler is the Great Stal-Marr, a mighty black unicorn who has governed the kingdom since the final spans of the War of Shores (after the previous ruler, Great Embelul, fell in battle). The national flag of Whelvenlailil is emblazoned with the symbols of a leaping unicorn and crescent forest wreath and dyed with the colours blue (perseverance), white (purity), and green (peace). The Omet Woods Spanning across a vast portion of Whelvenlailil grows the oldest woodland in Valadae: the Omet Woods. It is from this realm that the first of the Elder Trees grew (giant trees capable of understanding all forms of law, language, and knowledge). In reference to its name, the word ‘omet’ means ‘old’ in the hilesal language, named by the unicorns justly, for the forest is believed to be the oldest in Valadae, standing since before the Elder Age. In estimation, the forest covers roughly a third of Whelvenlailil’s countryside. There are no roads leading through the Omet Woods and no established townships, for the forest is wild and untamed, full of ancient magic which only the unicorns are able to quiet. Within the eastern region of the woods lies the capital of Whelvenlailil: Lailil-thenen, where the majority of the unicorn herds reside. Trivia Valadilian Trivia: The island of Ho Ru Thenen was once geographically connected to Whelvenlailil. Before the Age of Kingdoms, a massive tear in the manna fabrics of the land caused that part the land to break away, creating the island that is now its own independent kingdom. Valadilian Trivia: Though Whelvenlailil is the kingdom richest in natural manna as a resource, there are very few locations where the manna can be effectively siphoned. Additionally, large portions of the land's manna has been tainted by Corruption, which has only been contained thanks to the tireless efforts of the unicorns. Category:Places Category:Kingdoms and Lore Category:The Eleven Kingdoms